Jellal Fernandes (Damon)
Jellal Fernandes (ジェラール・フェルナンデス Jerāru Ferunandesu) is a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet and one of the original Co-Founders of the Crime Sorcière Guild. Beforehand, Jellal had been "possessed" by an unknown force, presumed to be Zeref, that instigated him into finishing the construction of the Tower of Heaven, seeking to revive the aforimentioned Dark Mage. He was commonly known by his alias of Siegrain (ジークレイン Jīkurein), which he used as if he was another person, specifically, a twin brother of himself. When using this persona, Jellal worked in the Magic Council as one of the Ten Knights of the Round Table and one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Appearance Personality Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Jellal Fernandes please refer to this link The Tower of Heaven Twin Brother, Siegrain Against the Six Life in Crimson World .]] New Companions Fight the Power Synopsis *'Deadly Reunion: Crimson & Azure' Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Durability: Keen Intellect: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Profficent Weapons Specialist: Master Strategist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars, and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. Jellal can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. He is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance Jellal's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding him in Magic that can increase his speed significantly. However, it appears that he requires a special outfit to wear in order to manipulate the Magic for such a purpose. *'Meteor' ( Mītia lit. Falling Star): Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell. During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted him by Meteor was to have amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic. *'Altairis' ( Arutearisu lit. Paradise of Darkness): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing all it Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. *'Planetarium' ( Tenshōgi lit. Celestial Observer) *'Heavenly Beams' (天梁 Tenhari): A spell in which Jellal releases several powerful beams from his hands towards his opponent, causing great damage. Upon casting it Jellal is able to control the direction each beam takes and their power. *'Heavenly Blast' (天高炉 Tenkōro): A spell in which Jellal closes his fist, except for two fingers and swipes them backward; a large sphere of Heavenly Body Magic appears and rushes towards his target. The blast is powerful enough to deal massive damage to its surround as it sent all of its targets flying meters away. *'Heavenly Palm' (天掌 Tenura): A spell in which Jellal grabs his arm with his other hand, and straightens his palm; a ball of Heavenly Magic appears in his palm, which then is shot at the target, pushing them away as if it were an invisible wall. It is similar to breaking the air itself as Jellal was able to create waves on the ocean by executing this attack simultaneously. *'Heavenly Breakdown' (天破壊 Tenhakai): A spell in which Jellal swipes his hand, causing the ground in front of him to break, making everything on top of it fall. Jellal can extend the area of the explosion by increasing the amount of power in the spell and can even change the area that will explode. *'Heavenly Arrows' (天矢 Tenya): A spell in which Jellal swipes his hands, releasing several arrows of light towards his target. Once released Jellal can send the arrows in different directions, this is quite helpful since he can put the amount of power he wants, with this he can hit different targets at the same time. *'Hyades' ( Hiadesu lit. Five Ringing Stars) *'Pleiades' ( Pureiadesu lit. Six Consecutive Stars) *'Grand Chariot' ( Guran Shario lit. Seven Sword Stars): While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Caerilim' ( Kyūraishin lit. Nine Lightning Stars) *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法: Shin Tentai Mahō: Sēma lit. Breakout Star): An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone.From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake.This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oracion Seis. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai) Telepathy (念話 Terepashī) Equipment Quotes Trivia Behind the scenes= *This character was approved by Perchan. * Jellal is very identical to Sieghart from the Rave Master Series, another of Hiro Mashima's works. **Both have similarities and take inspiration from Mugen from the Magician Series, which, too, is a work of Hiro's. |-| Facts= *He was the one who gave Erza her last name: Scarlet. *Jellal is a very bad liar. |-| Extras= *Jellal's main theme is shown to be Tower of Heaven. *According to the Author: **Jellal's special skill is disguising. **His hobby is over-analyzing things. **His most known routine is hiding. **His favorite food is Strawberry Cake. **He has no favorite drink, but heavily dislikes alcohol. **Jellal's charm is his birthmark. **His favorite smell is that of cake and Erza. **He is right-handed. **The thing Jellal wants to do the most is paying for his sins. **He was born in Fiore. **Jellal has no complex. **The people he respects the most is Erza Scarlet and the Ten Wizard Saints. He doesn't want to be enemies with Erza Scarlet, August, and Alden Cuthbert. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Canon to Fanon